The aim of this proposal is to further advance Acinetobacter glutaminase-asparaginase as an anti-tumor agent by experiments designed to extend our initial findings. The important areas for further study are: 1) clinical trials as a single agent, 2) rational combination chemotherapy and 3) mechanisms of toxicity. The following specific aims address each of these areas: 1) clinical trials will concentrate on patients with acute myelogenous leukemia, chronic lymphocytic leukemia and solid lymphoid malignancies. 2) Rational combination chemotherapy will test SAGA with melphalan by the belly bath technique for tumors confined to the peritoneal cavity. 3) Preclinical studies in animals will study the mechanisms of central nervous system toxicity and inhibition of protein synthesis in an effort to find methods to reverse or prevent these problems without decreasing antitumor effectiveness.